Batman: The Telltale Series
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** * ** *** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * Billy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Barbara Gordon * Mayor Theodore Cobblepot Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** Stacked Deck Bar *** *** *** *** Blackgate Penitentiary *** Chinatown *** Gotham Village * England Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Story = Episode 1: Realm of Shadows On a certain night in Gotham City, a group of mercenaries break inside Gotham City Hall. After murdering the security guard, they make it to one of the top floors and prepare their heist. The GCPD arrive soon with Lieutenant Gordon on the lead, but they are unable to reach the thugs as they break the elevator cables. At that moment, Batman contacts Gordon and informs him that he’s ready to take the mercenaries all by himself. Gordon tries to stop him, but Batman is already on the case. Without much effort, Batman breaks into the building and starts taking them down, one at the time. When there is only one thug left, Batman pushes his body towards the Mayor’s Office, which was the one they were trying to break inside. There, Batman meets Catwoman, who was been inside for a long time, has managed to crack the safe and is stealing a valuable object. Batman knocks down the thug and Catwoman escapes through the elevator shaft. Catwoman makes it to the roof of the building, where Batman is waiting for her and the two of them engage in combat. During the fight, the police officers get on the roof as well, but they are instructed not to shoot. Unfortunately, one of the officers fires and hurts Batman badly, giving Catwoman the perfect chance to escape. Batman manages to break her momentum and she falls from the edge of the building, forcing Batman to dive downwards and save her. When she recovers, Catwoman tricks Batman and steals the grappling gun to secure her escape using the elevated train system. Later that night, Bruce Wayne returns home, where Alfred mends his wounds and prepares him for the ceremony that is taking place in Wayne Manor. Bruce has provided Wayne Manor to hold a fundraiser ceremony for Harvey Dent’s campaign for Mayor of Gotham City, which Bruce is currently funding. By the time he is ready, the guest have all arrived and were all just waiting for his appearance. In the main hall, Bruce gets a chance to talk to some of the guests. Among them is Vicki Vale, reporter for the Gotham Gazette. After a quick introduction, Alfred alerts Bruce of a new person who has arrived at the fundraiser ceremony, the crime lord Carmine Falcone. Bruce learns that Harvey has invited him, hoping to get the support of his group and Bruce is forced to play along for the time being. Falcone then requests a private conference with Bruce. They then go to talk in a separate room from the main hall. As Harvey tries to come in too, guards block him. Here, you have a choice: Variable Choice Now, you can either decide While in private, Falcone tries to get on Bruce’s good side, without success. Falcone decides to leave, while all the other guests have started to do the same. When the guest have left, Bruce goes to the Batcave and starts investigating the item that Catwoman tried to steal when Alfred informs him that Oswald Cobblepot, a childhood friend of Bruce, was trying to get back in touch. He has arranged a meeting early in the morning at the Cobblepot Park and Bruce gets there in time. During their conversation, Oswald shows a serious bitterness against Bruce and he warns him about an upcoming revolution orchestrated by him. Cobblepot wants Bruce to pick a side and he leaves with this subtle warning. Bruce leaves the park in order to attend a press conference about the future mental rehabilitation hospital that would replace Arkham Asylum if Harvey Dent gets elected as mayor. During the press conference, Alfred tries desperately to contact Bruce, but he is ignored. A few minutes later, Bruce learns that the reason Alfred wanted to get in touch was for warning him about apparent new evidence that connects the Wayne Family with the Falcone crime empire. Bruce is forced to return to Wayne Manor as the GCPD has a warrant to search every corner of his house. Gordon meets Bruce and explains that the orders came from Mayor Hill’s office and that there‘s nothing much they can do to avoid this situation. When Bruce brings the information to Harvey, they are both shocked to learn that Hill authorized the warrant and they prepare to take action against him. At that moment, Harvey introduces Bruce to the girl he is currently dating, Selina Kyle. While Harvey gets busy with a call from the office, Bruce and Selina reckon each other’s identities and they exchange information about the stolen item and the meeting place for the drop off. That night, Batman arrives at the location and finds a mass murder scene. After investigating the crime scene, Batman finds a direct connection to Falcone. All evidence indicates that there was a sniper who caused a massive explosion, killing several police officers and Falcone’s mercenaries, while also released a neurotoxin that altered the victims’ psyche. When Batman investigates the scene further, he finds a survivor and interrogates about the situation. The thug tells Batman about the explosives they were supposed to transfer and how the police arrived and chaos ensued. After hearing the confession, the GCPD arrives and learns the truth from Batman. Bruce returns to the batcave, where the hard drive that he took from Selina has finally been unlocked. Inside the drive, Bruce finds that Mayor Hill had enough evidence to convict Falcone for good. Alfred and Bruce think about the situation and come up to the conclusion that there are only two people fit enough to make good use of the evidence: Vicki Vale and James Gordon; but only one can have it. '''Variable Choice' Whether Bruce decides to give the evidence to Vicki or Gordon, both of them agree to make it work against Falcone. Vicki is only concerned for her safety after she makes it public. Gordon, however, warns Bruce to not think that he can be bought by the priceless evidence he has provided. After Bruce delivers the information to the either Vale or Gordon, he gets going to the Skyline Club to meet Falcone as Batman. Using a drone to scan the perimeter, Batman prepares a plan of action and breaks into the penthouse of the building, takes down the armed thugs and makes his way to Falcone’s office. Falcone, armed with a tommy gun, fires at Batman, but Batman finds a way to disarm him and take him down. Variable Choice Batman gets to choose between brutalizing Falcone and arresting him. In any chosen scenario, the gangster reveals that the organized crime in Gotham has been always ruled by the Waynes. After this revelation, Batman is forced to fly away from the police and the media. Falcone’s crimes are revealed to society, but the Waynes’ are also incriminated by the mobster. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce is concerned for the information he might not know about his parents and he turns to the only person who could provide some answers: Alfred. Episode 2: Children of Arkham After learning of his families terrible past, Bruce visits Falcone in the hospital. The majority of police officers from the station are there, alongside Gordon. As Wayne walks into Falcone's room, the mob boss will ask for some morphine. Here, you can make a choice: Variable Choice Wayne gets to choose whether to hurt Falcone or to give him the morphine he needs. If you hurt him, he reveals several important details about Bruce's father. If you help him, he reveals several important details about Bruce's mother. Episode 3: New World Order Synopsis needed Episode 4: Guardian of Gotham Synopsis needed Episode 5: City of Light Synopsis needed | Cast = * Troy Baker - Batman / Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne * Laura Bailey - Catwoman / Selina Kyle * Richard McGonagle - Carmine Falcone * Travis Willingham - Harvey Dent * Enn Reitel - Alfred Pennyworth * Erin Yvette - Vicki Vale * Murphy Guyer - James Gordon * Krizia Bajos - Renee Montoya, Julia Ramarque * Jason Spisak - Oswald Cobblepot, Waiter * Robert Clotworthy - Jack Ryder * Lorri Holt - Regina Zellerbach, Martha Wayne, Councilwoman * Jarion Monroe - Bob Zellerbach, Thug * Christian Lanz - Drug Dealer, Falcone Assistant, GCPD, Reporter, Thug * Zach Villa - Cop, Drug Dealer, Reporter, Thug, Thug Boss | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Batman: The Telltale Series official website * Batman: The Telltale Series at IMDB }} pl:Batman: The Telltale Series (gra wideo; 2016) Category:Video Games